Mobile phones are widely deployed and have become very functional devices. When initially obtained (e.g., when first purchased or received), a mobile phone may be activated. The process of activation includes configuring authorization credentials into the phone and into network servers in one or more wireless communication networks. The process of activation may include configuring premium communication services on the mobile phone. The process of activation may include downloading personal contacts from a central data store or transferred from a previous mobile phone. Many users download mobile applications after initial purchase of their phones to customize and extend the functionality of their phones. Mobile applications may comprise gaming mobile applications, social networking mobile applications, news feed mobile applications, and others.